Starting To Feel A Little Better
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Bruised and injured in their latest battle against an attack by both Warlord Hammer and Warlord Blackwing, Arthur King is now spending his time in bed trying to heal up. But for some reason, maybe it may not be all bad for him when it comes to a certain Queen of his. Takes place during the episode "The Quitter". Arthur King X Queen Guinevere one-shot.


**"Starting To Feel A Little Better"**

**Rated K**

**Pairing: Arthur King X Queen Guinevere**

**Summary: Bruised and injured in their latest battle against an attack by both Warlord Hammer and Warlord Blackwing, Arthur King is now spending his time in bed trying to heal up. But for some reason, maybe it may not be all bad for him when it comes to a certain Queen of his. Takes place during the episode "The Quitter".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with King Arthur and the Knights of Justice nor do I own its characters. King Arthur and the Knights of Justice and its characters are owned by Golden Films and Bohbot Entertainment. Anyway, since I had such a feeling to write some KAATKOJ, I've decided to do it right away by treating everyone to a nice little fluffy one-shot featuring my one true pairing in the fandom, Arthur King (King Arthur) and Queen Guinevere.**

Excruciating pain.

Those two single words represented the condition that Arthur King had suddenly found himself in. The leader of the Round Table and quarterback of the New York Knights had became the victim of a surprise attack by Warlord Blackwing.

It was only two hours earlier that Arthur King and his friends were busy fighting off against a big reddish winged dragon that Arthur's teammate, Sir Wally, managed to defend successfully. Of course, the dragon would attack once again by attempting to blitz out Arthur, but alas, he got rejected once more as Sir Darren would come right out of nowhere and strike down the dragon with a crossbow/chariot, therefore knocking the big creature down and out. From there, Arthur and the three knights he brought with him, Brick, Wally and Darren, all celebrated their latest victory in style, much to the chagrin of one angry Queen Morgana.

It was no surprise that she wouldn't be done with him just yet.

Right in the middle of Arthur and Brick's celebration came three sets of axes, which crashed down a foot next to them forcing the two to stop right away. They looked up only to see Warlord Axe coming in his signature axe cart, only for Brick to activate a brick wall coming through his chest, blocking the attack right on the spot. Arthur wasted no time at all by pulling Excalibur from his chest and used it to blind Warlord Axe in the process. Darren would not be so lucky as he found himself blinded on the spot by Warlord Blinder, who managed to get right past Sir Darren and approach Arthur King in attempt to strike him down. Despite the fact that Arthur was being blinded thanks to Blinder's dirks, Wally came right at the nick of time and struck Blinder down, therefore making him unable to reach the strong gold-plated leader. But Warlord Bash, one of Morgana's men, managed to close to him by attempting to swing his coveted bone club. How did that turn out?

Yeah, not so much. Arthur King, still blind as he could be, rear-ended his face by placing his signature dragon shield into Warlord Hammer, knocking his lights clean off. It seemed to be that despite the surprise attack, luck managed to be on King Arthur's side.

That all changed when he felt a stinging feeling around his ribs. As if something had hit him like the force of a Mack truck itself. As if it didn't get any bad for Arthur, it got twice as worse when Warlord Blackwing showed up from the skies. The devious warlord with wings got Arthur from behind, pounding him endlessly from front to back until Arthur's grip around Excalibur was worn right off of him, forcing him to let go of the legendary sword itself. It was now clear that Warlord Blackwing was now in control of Excalibur itself. Wally tried his best to stop him just by making a leap for Blackwing himself, but the winged warlord was just way too high for Wally to reach, forcing the guard's face right into the ground. With that, the rest the warlords had now gotten the upper hand in their rivalry, savoring the victory they stole against one King Arthur and his Knights of Justice.

The intense pain around his ribs was smoldering Arthur right to the bone. Those ribs of his were hurting him so much that it nearly felt like a 200 degree sunburn to Arthur himself. What turned out to be a small celebration for him changed into nothing more than pure defeat.

Not also did it leave him with bruised and broken ribs, but it now left him resting in bed with the wizard Merlin and Queen Guinevere watching over Arthur. Brick and Wally were also there too, grimacing over the wincing pain and groaning Arthur was dealing with right now.

"He is badly injured," Merlin replied, "The blow from Warlord Hammer's weapon has hurt him inside."

Holding the poultice that he had in his hands, Merlin immediately gave it to Guinevere to take off his hands and say to her, "My queen, this poultice must be applied to his wounds twice more tonight, then bind him tightly."

Wally, concerned for his best friend's safety, said to Merlin, "But um, he's... he's gonna be alright, is he, Merlin?"

"I cannot say, Sir Wally." shrugged an uncertain Merlin, "The next few days will tell."

It wouldn't be long before Brick, Wally and Merlin soon left Arthur's side, which now left the leader in the care of his concerned queen. Out of all of the four that stood at his beside, Queen Guinevere was hurt worse on the inside. She was quite protective of her king, especially when it came to him getting injured after a sneak attack he suffered earlier. No one wanted to feel like this. Arthur King didn't want to feel like this. Heck, even Queen Guinevere herself didn't want to feel like this either.

Arthur attempted to lean up only for the pain to surge through his ribs right away, forcing Guinevere to quickly check on him.

"King Arthur, please don't do that!" The queen shook his head, "You need your rest like Merlin said."

"But they, unnnngh... they need me..." Arthur groaned right before Guinevere laid him down again.

"You're too hurt to do so." His queen said with a whisper, "What on earth were you thinking?"

Arthur strugglingly replied with a hurt chuckle, "I guess we should've saw it coming a mile away. But we didn't so I guess I kinda got what I deserve."

"You definitely did, my king." Guinevere nodded before grabbing the cloth straight out of the poultice, "Now I want you to be still, and don't flinch."

"Unnnh... I'll definitely try not to." Arthur nodded weakly, fearing the worst to happen.

The Queen immediately placed the cloth around the bruised area of Arthur's ribs, literally forcing him to wince even more in pain. Even the cooling leaf coming from the cloth was now making it much worse for his abdomen. Its intense sting felt worse than being tackled by a linebacker going full speed at him. It definitely wasn't pretty to feel from a point of view.

"How does it feel, King Arthur?" Guinevere asked.

With another hiss going through him, Arthur looked up to her and groaned, "It still hurts, only just a little bit."

"Well, Merlin told me I have to apply these to your abdomen twice, and then I tape you up." The Queen reminded him, "Trust me, Arthur, the pain will subside with time."

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes in agony, "This is just great. I get broken ribs and it's now gonna leave me bedridden for a few days. I don't know how my day can get worse for me."

Guinevere then rolled her eyes herself and let out a small smile, "Well, to be honest, you shouldn't have to worry, Arthur."

"What makes you say that?" asked Arthur.

Then, as if time stopped, Arthur's eyes bulged out of surprise when he felt Queen Guinevere's supple lips press his out of nowhere. Arthur found himself taken aback by this sudden kiss his Queen laid out on him. He obviously didn't know if the kiss was a sign of pure passion or confusion since Arthur himself wasn't the real King Arthur, but it didn't matter to Arthur right now. Right now, his mind was focused on the lips he was feeling from the most beautiful princess of Camelot there ever was.

Guinevere finally pulled away and whispered to him with a blush, "At least I get to spend more time with my king."

Arthur King couldn't help but smile and chuckle back at this compliment. In fact, the feeling he felt from her made himself blush in return, especially when she felt her soft delicate hand touch his in response.

"You know... maybe I am starting to feel a little better." He grinned, forcing out a sweet caring chuckle from Guinevere itself.

Arthur knew deep down he was gonna help out his friends one way or another from this condition, but for now, he had to rest and recover his injuries. And knowing the fact that Guinevere herself would be there to nurse him all the way, he was gonna make this road to recovery worth it.

**I'm not gonna lie, but I would've totally loved to see this happen for sure. Yeah, I know Queen Guinevere is pretty much be devoted to the real King Arthur and all, but I'm not lying, this couple is just too C-U-T-E cute for me to write. So, you can pretty much think of this as a little bit of a deleted scene in the cartoon. Either way, what did the rest of you think? Did I do good for a first ever King Arthur and the Knights of Justice fic? Feedbacks are always appreciated my friends. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
